


【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】石榴裙下

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	【TwoSet｜EB｜R18】石榴裙下

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 老千！初四了！  
> 楊博堯穿女裝啊！！！！！

這是兩人認識後度過的第七個情人節，在不同年份的同一個日子裡，有些是跟其他人過，有些對兩人而言意義非凡，但對如今的Brett和Eddy而言，這不過是讓他們有個藉口可以吃頓大餐、一起胡鬧的理由，什麼節日都比不上早已密不可分的感情。

今天要拍的影片與其說是讓大家看看以前的自己有多年輕好笑，不如說是讓觀眾見證彼此共度的時光有多麼單純與快樂。

目前拍攝的段落需要Brett穿上兩人隨便在網路商城買到的黑色連身裙，跑到鏡頭外的的男人毫不猶豫地脫下上衣及長褲後套上裙子，長裙的布料滑順好摸但對Brett來說下半身空盪盪的感覺很是奇怪，他突然慶幸以前負責扮女裝的都不是自己。

「Oh…… bro……」Eddy發出一聲難以評論好壞的哀嚎，還把鏡頭轉向Brett後自己站在原地笑到站不起來，這可讓Brett的玩心大起。

「等等，會拍到外面啦！」Brett把攝影機轉回原位後順手暫停錄製，他走到還蹲在地上竊笑的男友身旁，撩起裙子以很不淑女的姿勢用布料一把罩住Eddy的身體，「大型垃圾！包起來！」

「嘿！誰把燈關啦！」Eddy也跟著配合演出在Brett的裙底裡掙扎了一會兒，假裝自己是找不到出口在哪的迷途小狗，趁亂之中不忘對戀人修長的雙腿毛手毛腳，逗得Brett咯咯笑個不停，但很快的Brett就發現自己快要笑不出來了。

「哈哈！很癢耶，Eddy……呃、等一下！啊！」男人很快就發現他下半身唯一的布料——內褲被對方輕而易舉地扯下來掛在膝蓋上，垂掛在雙腿間的疲軟性器更是被溫熱又潮濕的口腔一口含住，惹得Brett驚叫出聲。

「喂！Eddy！很髒耶，我還沒洗澡！」Brett推著對方的頭不停抗議著，但躲在裡頭做壞事的男人非但不吐出嘴裡的東西，反而手口並用地一邊套弄半勃的柱身，一邊用舌頭舔弄敏感的龜頭。

身體很不爭氣地為此起了反應，Eddy對Brett的身體已經到了瞭如指掌的地步，該怎麼撫弄能讓戀人發出呻吟、該怎麼刺激能讓戀人雙腳打顫他全都知道。男人一手扶著對方的臀部一手快速地搓揉已經完全變硬的陰莖，滿意地看著Brett微曲的雙膝及逐漸加重的喘息。

「Brett幫個忙，幫我把燈打開好嗎？」

「下、下次要收費……」

Brett一邊抱怨一邊把長長的裙擺撈起來抱在懷裡，這下他終於能看見Eddy忙碌的腦袋正一前一後地吞吐著自己被舔得濕潤的性器，那畫面可說是十分煽情。

Brett害羞地把半張臉埋進手中的黑色布料，濕潤的雙眼地盯著戀人的臉捨不得移開，上下滾動的喉結考慮著要不要把丟人的呻吟送到口中，不斷堆積地快感令男人忍不住擺動腰肢只為得到更多的來自戀人的撫慰，但此時的Eddy卻選擇把口中的陰莖吐出來。

「這樣的費用還夠嗎？」Eddy的嘴角還與戀人的性器牽著銀絲，彷彿正提醒著Brett他正忙著被對方口交還欲罷不能，這可讓年長的男人瞪著笑彎的桃花眼卻因為羞恥心作祟而找不到夠好的句子來回擊。

Eddy讓Brett打結的舌頭有時間思考，逕自從身旁的櫃子摸出上次偷偷藏在這裡的單包裝潤滑液，不由得佩服自己在家中各處擺放潤滑液的計畫果然實用又方便。

「腿張開點好嗎？稍微忍耐一下。」

「你很煩耶……」

捂熱的濕滑液體包裹著修長的手指探進緊緻的穴口中後開始抽動，但站立的姿勢實在讓Eddy沒有太大的發揮空間，於是他把男人的內褲完全脫下後慢慢地托起Brett勻稱好看的左腳讓他踩在自己的右肩上，無視戀人的抗議滿意地一邊親吻著白嫩的大腿內側，一邊用手指溫柔地擴張熾熱的腸道。

「會、會跌倒……如果我摔倒……你就死定了！」Brett彎著身體只剩一腳能支撐身體的重量，他一手抱著裙擺、另一手扯著Eddy的上衣就怕一個腿軟摔得狗吃屎，但忙著在自己腿上種草莓的男人似乎不擔心這件事。

「累了？要不要直接坐上來？」Eddy放下Brett的腳後終於有機會把自己硬到不行的陰莖從褲襠裡取出來，他脫下褲子讓又紅又脹的凶器得以解放，男人把手上殘留的潤滑液抹到柱身上來回套弄後睜著水潤的狗狗眼滿心期待地盯著Brett看。

「做完這次就沒了喔！」

Brett扶著Eddy的身體慢慢移動到男人雙腿上方，他伸手扶著粗長的性器後慢慢放低腰部讓鈍圓的龜頭抵在被充分擴張過的穴口，接著緩緩降下身體讓頗有份量的肉棒深深地插入體內。

Eddy抱著戀人的身體發出滿足地歎息，被肉壁緊緊纏繞的感覺是無法言喻的極致享受，他看著Brett雙手搭在自己肩上努力地撐起身體再慢慢坐下，習慣被貫穿後的身體開始尋找令自己舒服的節奏來回抽插，重新披散開的裙擺把情色的畫面藏了起來，卻藏不住肉體碰撞的淫糜水聲。

「啊啊……Ed、Eddy好爽……好深好舒服……」Brett雙腳大開、身體激烈地上下起伏，但蹲踞的姿勢對體弱的音樂家而言太過消耗體力，要不了五分鐘年長的男人就癱坐在戀人腿上，只剩帶著一圈軟肉的腰還在固執地前後搖動，讓性器能在體內繼續攪動。

「哈啊……你好棒，辛苦你了。」Eddy撥開Brett汗濕的瀏海，憐愛地吻著因喘息而閉不攏的雙唇。

Eddy沿著愛人圓潤的臉部曲線向下啄吻，來到裸露出白皙肌膚的V字領口，更是直接吻上若隱若現的性感小痣，過於寬鬆的衣服輕輕一拉就讓男人的酥胸露了出來。

「你很有穿女裝的天份呢。讓人……愛不釋手……怎麼辦？」Eddy在那片白嫩的胸口放肆，留下淡紅色的吻痕後毫不客氣地含住胸前的突起，一邊用唇吸吮一邊用舌舔弄。

「啊啊——！不要、不要吸……這樣、這樣太舒服會先射啦！」

Brett煽情又甜膩的呻吟讓Eddy體內的慾望更加勃發，他扶著戀人的後腦把人放倒在地上，雖然他更想去柔軟的床鋪或至少找個東西墊著，但眼下的情況讓他完全無法不想退出Brett的身體。

Eddy捲起黑色裙擺讓兩人連接的地方徹底暴露出來，他托起男人的雙腿使之夾在腰間，接著毫不猶豫地挺動腰桿、深入淺出地肏著戀人飢渴的肉穴。

Brett爽得幾乎說不出完整的單字，他雙眼渙散地望著Eddy汗濕的臉龐，伸出舌頭主動討要愛人的親吻，兩人的唇舌馬上糾纏在一塊兒，交換著彼此的氣息及唾沫，直到需要新鮮空氣為止。

「Eddy、Eddy！要射了、要射了……不準……弄髒衣服！」

在大腦因高潮失去控制前Brett用雙手握住陰莖只為了不讓衣物被噴濺到，但理智只維持了一秒很快就被強烈的射精慾望沖散，在體內奔馳的性器仍然沒有變緩的趨勢，反而變本加厲地直搗前列腺的位置。

Brett哭著把黏膩的白濁射在掌心間，Eddy也在後穴因高潮而緊縮後忍不住從喉頭發出低沉的喘息，微涼的精液一滴不漏地灌進溫暖的腸道深處帶給雙方無上的滿足。

  
  


「真是、真是的……哪有人一大早就做愛啊？」Brett的氣息尚未平復，他嘴上有些嫌棄地抱怨著，但身體卻很誠實地蹭著對方的肩窩撒嬌。

「沒辦法啊！誰叫你難得穿女裝就這麼可愛又性感……而且是你先誘惑我的喔！」Eddy仗著戀人現在雙手弄髒無法反抗，把手伸向毫無遮蔽的胸部又是一陣揉捏。

「欸！不要摸啦！快帶我去洗澡！等一下流出來弄髒衣服怎麼辦啦！」

「好啦好啦，怎麼剛做愛完就在想工作啊……也多想想我啊！」

「誰叫你不忍到工作結束，到時候明明要做到幾點都可以……」

「咦！」

  
  
  


那天，兩人的拍攝工作延遲了四個小時才完成，差點沒急死負責後製的剪輯師。

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是老千  
> 雖然情人節過了，當初預計要更新的文章是一篇都沒有生出來  
> 可是呢，大家最愛的那兩個小渾蛋似乎永遠都怕阿腐沒梗似的  
> 居然給我一起憶當年還讓楊博堯穿女裝！！！！(⊙ˍ⊙)
> 
> 我的天啊  
> 看陳韋丞穿我是心如止水  
> 可是楊博堯穿上那件超顯白黑色洋裝我整個!&#*^$&!^)#&!)
> 
> 於是按照慣例我又不看更新直接來開車了  
> 感謝咖印狂丟堯堯差辣截圖給我  
> 真謝你啊，原本不想寫的還是寫了〒▽〒
> 
> 直奔重點的快速炮  
> 堯堯美腿料鮮味美  
> 陳韋丞也吃了個飽  
> 希望大家會喜歡  
> 新年快樂


End file.
